


Dancing In The Dark

by daenyara



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, pre season 5 when bell thought she was dead :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: Bellamy sees Clarke after leaving her on Earth...





	Dancing In The Dark

Bellamy smiles in the dim light of his room, his hand on her back and her heartbeat tickling his chest.

“What took you so long?” he asks, and even though he can’t see her face as it’s buried in the crook of his neck, he knows she’s smiling back.

“It’s only been one day, Bell.”

He moves away, just enough to stare at her. “It’s been 3 years. 1097 days.” His voice cracks as he speaks and a lump in his throat is keeping him from breathing.

Clarke's lips are still curved into a half smile. “Not here. Here we have all the time in the world.” She strokes his cheek, gently wiping away the tears with her thumb, and Bellamy’s eyes shut close under her touch.

Is this all they can have, now? A few stolen minutes while everyone’s asleep? It’s not enough, he thinks. He doesn’t know if he can live like that, but he’s going to do it anyway. He’s not gonna let go of her, it doesn’t matter how much it hurts. She’s the love of his life, and he was foolish enough to leave her once before. That won’t happen again.

Bellamy pulls Clarke closer, his long arms tightening around her delicate frame while they keep slow-dancing in silence. He pretends he’s the one holding her, they both do, but deep down he knows that if it weren’t for her he would fall.

Because Clarke is his anchor, she always has been. She keeps him centred ⎼ even and especially when he feels drifting away from himself. He loved her first, but she loved him more. That’s why she sacrificed herself. It was all for him, all along.

Biting back a sob, Bellamy kisses her head. “I love you, Clarke Griffin. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone, I’ve loved you forever, even when I hated you.”

She presses her lips against his and she says nothing. There’s no need to. They’ve spent years without saying those words and yet they’ve never doubted them.

Their feet move together, slowly, at the rhythm of a song that’s only theirs to hear. At the rhythm of their beating hearts.

“I miss you,” he murmurs, and the tears are running freely down his face, now. There’s no point in hiding them anymore.

Clarke places a heart on his chest, chuckling tenderly. “I’m right here.”

_ No, you’re not. _ Bellamy averts his gaze, and there’s a twitch in his jaw. Anger or pain, maybe both… he doesn’t understand the difference anymore.

Out of his window, the stars shine brighter than usual, silvery against the blissful darkness of space. Out there, somewhere, there’s Earth. His home. And his love.

When he turns his head once again, Clarke is smiling at him.

“It’s time.”

“No,” he pleads, “no, please!” He wants to scream.  _ Please don’t go. _ But it’s too late, she’s disappearing right before his eyes.  Bellamy falls on his knees, empty. 

When he wakes up, he’s still holding on to a ghost.


End file.
